Captivated Heart
by Revolverhades12
Summary: The mako blue-eyed guy stared at her. Tifa shook her head. No way Zack would stare at his best friend's girl. If he is, she wouldn't bother to care,especially when she was having a relationship with Cloud.New chapter as requested!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game. you guys knew that~**

**Author's note:** okay, this is my first fanfic of Final Fantasy VII. I'm pairing Zack and Tifa. to ZackxAerith fans, sorry for not pairing them because I don't like Aerith much. Plus, sorry for my bad grammar and vocabs. Rated M for later chapter...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPTIVATED HEART**

The mako blue-eyed guy stared at her. She shook her head. No way Zack would stare at his best friend's girl. She sneaked over her shoulder again. He IS staring at her! And to her surprise, he didn't even bother to look away when she met up his gaze. Instead, he walked up from his seat to the front bar. Tifa quickly continued arranging the bottles that just arrived from the box up to the cupboard. She was too nervous to face him. Lately, Zack's been acting strange. He stammered whenever he made a contact with her and stalked off when Cloud hung out with her. The martial artist found it strangely…nice. She wondered why.

"Tifa…" the Class First SOLDIER said, breaking Tifa's imagination. She flinched at the call and turned around slowly, trying hard to look cheerful before him. Their eyes met again. He was searching her within the eyes and it made her uncomfortable.

"Yes, Zack? Can I get you anything?" she asked delightfully, detaining the tense that began to grow inside her. _What's wrong with me? It's not like I talked to him for the first time_! Tifa smacked herself inwardly.

A warm hand touched her fair one. She swore she could have faint when she saw Zack was stroking her hand gently.

"Zack!" she gasped and jerked her hand away but his firm grip kept her hand intertwined with his. Tifa looked around. Luckily, there's no one in the bar at time like this and Cloud was away on mission. As for Aerith- Tifa halted upon pondering the last name. Turmoil coiled in her stomach. Aerith was her best friend and surely she knew about her and Cloud's having a special relationship. But she spent most of her time with Cloud more than Tifa did and Tifa noticed the soft glance Cloud often had upon Aerith.

_Was it something they were trying to hide? Nah…Cloud and Aerith looked up at each other just like good friend did. I am imagining things too much. Cloud wouldn't …fall in love with Aerith, would he? Besides, he showed me more love than before…now, what's this? Comforting yourself with beautiful words?_ Tifa laughed at her inane thought but she couldn't help feeling a tiny prick jabbing her heart endlessly.

"Cloud…" she whispered without realizing it wasn't said inwardly. Zack stopped dead from his action when he heard the name. Tifa snapped out of her drifting as Zack was already on his feet and began to make a move toward the door.

"Zack?" she said with alerted voice. The raven-haired guy halted and turned his head a bit. He smiled and raised an arm to her. The wooden door creaked and closed silently behind him, leaving Tifa in shock.

She felt sudden bereavement filled her. The cold and dark bar emitted a strong feeling of solitude. She hated this kind of feeling. No one's there to comfort her or to offer warmth. No Cloud to smile softly and urged her to be quick on her job. She was surprised to find that Zack was able to spin her cheer moment to a somber one. And, she was even surprised that she felt disappointed when Zack pulled away so fast. She touched her own hand where Zack's been touching before. Somehow, she yearn for more.

_No Tifa! He just a friend and he's Cloud best pal ever. You can't just moved by his unusual behavior just now_, Tifa tried to parry the sudden emotion.

She hurriedly finished her job, forcing herself to forget about Zack. But it lasted only for a few minutes. She growled in frustration. She was exhausted and at the same time, miffed of being nagged. Zack has messed with her rational thinking with his…petty gaze and touch. He's so gonna pay for all of these…rubbish feeling!

She wiped her hand in a small towel and dashed out from the bar. Down the street, she strolled under the quiet night-sky. Left road, junction; take the right side and go straight, she recalled. Then, she reached a high-security four-storey building. It looked old and quite rusty due to the exposure of Lifestream around the Edge City. _Well, well, is this where the so-called Class First SOLDIER lived_? Tifa thought through a smirk. She sneaked quietly behind the high wall, jumped deftly on the nearest pillars and leaked bricks to the fourth floor.

As she came across a room, she knocked slowly, so no super sensitive sense of other SOLDIERs heard her. A topless bloke appeared behind the door while scratching the back of his fousled hair. His eyes grew wider when he saw the wine colour-eyed girl stood in front him wearing a long face.

"Tifa?!" Zack choked out with disbelief. He craned his neck to the left and to the right and pulled her into his apartment.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tifa said with a raised of an eyebrow. She then noticed that Zack's room was neat and clean despite of its external sight.

"No, what are YOU doing? Get real, Tifa! This is SOLDIERs' apartment! In case you haven't noticed, it's an all-guys place?!" he hissed with rolling eyes. Tifa blinked her eyes a few times before she remember the main prior of being there.

"I wanted to ask you-"

"Hey, Fair! Open up!" someone was banging Zack's door a few times.

"Damn it! They must've detected trespasser!" he cursed under his breath. Quickly, he grabbed Tifa by her waist, which earned a yelp from her, and stepped onto the windowsill. There's a medium-sized pathway, enough for an adult to cross on it. The path led to a small balcony near to his room.

"Wait here. This place wasn't used for years so it should be safe for now. Just keep quiet, okay? I'll be right back," he said in a low voice. Then, he jumped back into his room and took a deep breath. The banging became louder and louder.

"Hey, wassup?" it's in the middle of the night you guys," Zack said with a yawn and sleepy eyes. _Hope these will fooled them for a while_, he thought nervously.

"What took you so long, Fair? Is there something you hide or SOMEONE you were trying to hide?" a bulky guy in a navy blue uniform that Zack recognized as the apartment's guard asked suspiciously. Both of his comrades also narrowed their eyes at him.

"Huh? I was sleeping before you came and bombarded my door like there's no tomorrow!"

The guard snorted and pushed him aside. He walked and scanned every inches of the room. When he satisfied enough with his observation, he turned to leave but stopped in front of Zack.

"You don't want me to catch you, Fair. You and your misbehavior," he warned through gritted teeth and jabbed Zack's chest with his finger a few times. Zack gave him a nonchalant shrug that it made him screwed his nose grudgingly.

After the guards left, Zack fled to the window but the person who stood before him at the windowsill was totally freaking him to death…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! hope you guys like it. it's not a very good one but i'm hoping to hear flame or comment on this. Thank you~


	2. Locked Heart

A/N: hey! sorry for the late upload! i'm a bit busy nowadays but thanks for sticking to my story despite of the bad grammar and lousy vocab. stay tune~ ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Locked Heart

A silvery long hair man with black leather robe which revealed his chest was holding wriggling Tifa in his hand without much effort.

"Sephiroth!"

"Great to see you too Zack. Hmm…you never learn, will you? I wonder what will the authorities do if I handed this pretty kitten over here to them…or should I finished her myself?" Sephiroth said with a cunning smile. He brought his nose to sniff Tifa's silky hair. Zack was enraged by his bold act in gripping Tifa…and sniffing her. He flitted next to his bed and picked up the Buster sword.

"Let her go. I really don't want to do this," he said while pointing the sharp-end of the sword near Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed amusedly. He loosened his grip that Tifa snatched her hand quickly. She rubbed off the sore painfully.

"How cliché. Don't get too offended, Zack. I's not like I would do something to her purposely. I'm just bored and you'll not make a great challenge. So, maybe I should leave now," he snickered and disappeared amidst the air in a blink of eyes.

Zack slouched on the hard floor and sighed. "Heh, that was so close. I didn't really mean to fight him. He's way too strong," he chuckled. Tifa settled down beside him and slapped playfully on his muscular arm.

"But if he hurt you even a pinprick again, I'll put my neck on the line to kill him," he whispered and stared at her. Tifa wanted to laugh but she noticed the seriousness in his sky eyes and blushed.

"Zack…"

He tilted his head a bit and blinked at her, ready to hear her words. God! He looks so cute! She thought upon seeing his eager expression.

"Hmm…put on some cloth first," she commented while turning away from him. She've seen Cloud topless like hundred times and yet this guy made her felt the raising heat on her cheeks at the first look.

"Huh? Why? Does it…excite you?" he asked with a sneer.

"What? No! I mean…you could catch cold…or…or…"she stammered and cursed silently of being blunt at time like this.

"Hmm?" Zack's cheeky grin grew wider as their distance became closer and closer. Tifa gulped hard and was alarmed of their close-proximity. She could felt blood was rushing madly up to her head and her heart gave a leap.

"And why are you so red?" he teased again. The handsome feature of the raven-haired guy made her feeling incoherent and chaotic. She was so dizzy- dizzy of his beautiful gaze and warmth that turned her world upside down.

On the other side, Zack himself felt vulnerable as the hazel-eyed girl looked even prettier when her complexion turned to scarlet and her lips-her strawberry lips- parted as her breath became ragged. He wanted her more than anything else he could have in this world or he'd died of frustration.

Impulsively, he touched her cheek that it sent shivers to her spine. Tifa was surprised that she didn't even resist him. His minty hot breath that brushed her face, his long front locks that sway gently on his adorably clean skin, his perfect long neck and his pastel crimson lips- all about him were mesmerizing that it made her heart recently stopped.

Zack was nearer than ever. Their tips of the noses touched to each other. Both of them lost in the world of affection. By then, Zack knew they were controlled by passion and yearning with a slight hint of reluctance, but he couldn't stop himself when she's already in his embrace. He wanted her so badly that he didn't give a damn on other matters. He was going to taste her, to feel those full lips and…

"Beep!"

Tifa jolted harshly as her mobile phone vibrated and beeping loudly in her skirt's pocket like an electrical shock. She casted a glance at the thunderstruck Zack and quickly picked up the phone with a mere flick. Zack's inner self screamed at the top of his lung, crying out in despair.

"Cloud?"

Zack was even more disappointed. He knew what's coming up next.

"Tifa? Where are you? I've called the bar like hundred times and no one picked up the phone," Cloud asked.

"Err…I was…I'm with Yuffie…at her place. Yeah, I'm with her right now," she replied nervously. She tore her view from Zack so she didn't have to make any physical contact with him. She felt so cheap and guilty for playing with both of the men's hearts.

"I've completed my mission and I'll be arrived by tomorrow morning. We could have breakfast together, if you like," he suggested. Cloud's concern touched her fragile side. He always cares for her no matter where they are.

"Breakfast would be great. I'll have them ready for you," she smiled to herself. As he satisfied with her answer, he bid her goodnight and hung up. Then, Tifa stood to leave when Zack grabbed her hand weakly.

"Tifa…I'm sorry," he breathed slowly although he felt utter desolation filled him. Tifa bit her lower lip and answered, "No, Zack. It was my fault for being here at the first place. Anyway, thanks for spending some time with me." With that last word, Zack released her with heavy heart.

Just when Tifa made to the door, being more careful this time, Zack called out, " I just don't want to see you hurt, Tifa."

Tifa halted and looked over her shoulder. Zack was staring blankly at the floor with his bangs covering his face. She couldn't tell if Zack really mean it neither she could fathom the reason of him saying it. She sighed and left in silent.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ well, that's it. it's kinda short because the next sequence gonna be long~ i would like express my gratitude to Bewinha, Cloudluver and Mokinou for your support *bows* 


	3. stand by me

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. i'm only imagining it~**

**Author's Note:** Yay! next chapter's up~ I know...I think it gone too lousy...hmm... anyway,this is the end of this story. hope you guys like it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Stand By Me**

"Welcome home!"

Cloud gave one of his rare smiles to Tifa. She was warm as ever. When he came back from his mission, she had already laid the breakfast as promised. He slumped on the chair and ran his finger through his blond spiky hair smoothly.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should take a rest first," Tifa voiced out her worry. Cloud shook his head and touched her arm fondly, telling her that he's fine.

"Okay, then. What would you like? Coffee or tea?"

"Tea if you please. Thank you, Tifa," he replied gratefully. Tifa flicked a small smile before she poured the hot steamy tea into his china cup. She felt so peaceful. The weather outside was just right for summer. Morning sun emerging gloriously at the east and fluffy cloud trailed languidly like a train, with no fleck of dark puff.

Suddenly, a slender girl with pink attires and curly-end tress tied up in braid entered the bar. Cloud looked up from his tea and stared at the newcomer instantly.

"Oh, hi Cloud. I…I heard you're coming back today so I thought on dropping by for a while," she said, flushing.

"Hi Aerith. Come and join us for breakfast," Tifa asked politely but aloud, accentuating herself amid their eye-talk. She couldn't help but felt twinge at the silent interaction.

"Ah…yeah…thanks Tifa," she said while settling down next to Cloud. Tifa went into the kitchen to fetch a few plates and cups, just in case somebody else would burst in suddenly -again. When she returned to the table, there was Zack joining Aerith and Cloud with his usual jovial expression. She recalled the moment they spent together last night and it hasten her heartbeats.

She tried to look calm before reaching them at the round table, although she felt as if she was walking on the air.

"Hey, morning Tifa! Mind if I joined the club?" Zack started casually. She flinched at the greet. He was so relax like nothing happened between them.

"Nope. I don't mind. Just dig in."

"Yeah, just dig in, puppy!" Cloud butt in teasingly.

"Well, at least I'd never cross dressed, Miss Cloud?" he smirked defensively. Cloud groaned at him and both of the girls laughed.

When the laugh and the bicker receded, Zack coughed lightly. The other three heads turned to him. He smiled sheepishly that Cloud cocked his eyebrow curiously.

"Today, I'm going to reveal the truth. The one whom I loved all this time," he halted while focusing to Aerith and continued," Aerith, I loved you from the first time we met. Would you go out with me?"

Aerith blinked and numbed while Tifa was speechless. Tifa casted a glance to Cloud and noticed were sharp and alarmed. She was alarmed herself by his expression and felt melancholy over it. Zack reached Aerith's hand and stared at her pleadingly.

Finally, Aerith nodded and bushed of deep shade of scarlet.

"Yes! Thanks Aerith!" he punched the air happily and grinned to both Cloud and Tifa. Tifa replied with an assuring nod while Cloud smiled-forcefully. Zack soon left with Aerith, leaving the other couple in silent.

Slowly, Tifa stood and picked up the dirty dishes to the kitchen. She was still thinking the proposal just now. At a moment, she felt pissed off now that she knew Zack was only bluffing to her about last night effusion. And what's with Cloud? He should be happy for his best friend but instead he looked somber and dark. She was hurt more than ever.

A warm forehead leaned on her crook of the neck. "Cloud?" she tried to turn her head but to no avail as his hand had encircled her upper torso and rained the back of her smooth neck with kisses. She gasped as his lips brushed her skin erotically.

"I want you…I want you now…" he breathed huskily under her earlobe. Her chest heaved heavily and her nervous system was out of control. Cloud never did this before and when he did, he drowned her in a wave of some sort of giddiness.

"N..Now?" she asked ludicrously. His hand snaked around her exposed belly and up to the hem of the white shirt. _Okaaay…I'll take that as yes_, she thought with eyes closed tightly as she endured the amazing feeling in her heated body.

Cloud lifted her and placed her onto the kitchen table. He pulled out Tifa's shirt in a go. Through her half-lidded and hazy eyes, Tifa saw Cloud solemn eyes. They were clouded with lust but completely dreamy. He caressed, he touched, he kissed and he tasted every part of her curves which gave her a sensational feeling between her thighs. However, the half part of her felt unsure about this. Cloud's touches seemed didn't pleased her enough although she did felt a knot in her stomach. It wasn't the same when Zack_- shut up! Shut it Tifa! Zip it! Don't ever dare to think about it in this middle of OUR passion!_ Tifa kicked herself mentally. To wash away the thought, she pulled Cloud closer to her.

"Aer- "

"Cloud!" Tifa moaned loudly when his fingers managed to crept on her womanhood. Cloud halted and blinked.

"Tifa?" he sounded confused. Her brown eyes fluttered opened sharply and noticed Cloud's enigmatic eyes were puzzled and wide – just like a person who just woke up from a distant dream.

It hit her hard.

"You…don't think…" she stuttered and finished bitterly, "I'm… Aerith, right?" Cloud's face bleached of all colors and at the same time it's looked like he'd been slapped.

"So…it's true…the whole time…it's true," she whispered slowly.

"I'm sorry Tifa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"he said guiltily, unable to finish it. The pain was bad. It was as if some part of her physical body had been slashed. She felt raw and bleeding terribly. Her chest was so tight that her inspiration and expiration were a menace. All she could comprehend was Cloud muttering "I'm sorry" restlessly.

Tifa pushed the swordsman's broad chest gently. Then, she put on her shirt back and dashed out the kitchen hurriedly, without looking at Cloud. Somehow, tears didn't well up in her eyes as she passed through the throngs at the city. Cloud was tailing her and calling her name from behind but the high street was chock-a-block with shoppers and pedestrians. She let her feet lead her somewhere else. Far from Cloud. Far from the pain.

The above sky was no longer blissful like in the morning. A band of thick black cloud spread heavily and slowly raining the earth below. She didn't know for how long she'd been walking but she stopped in a deserted land, letting the pure rain poured on her face. She had an impulse to cry and yell at the top of her lung but it lumped in her throat.

"Tifa!"

She didn't look at the voice owner but continue to stare blankly at the heaven. The next thing she knew, she was already on Zack's back as he carried her to a familiar place - Zack's apartment.

Zack put her on a wooden chair and dabbed her face with a soft towel. He dried her long shiny mane like a mother would to her child. So tender and full with concern. After drying her out, he got up on his feet and said, "I'm going to get some dry cloth and hot choc for you." Before he move further, Tifa tugged his dark blue pants at the side.

"Cloud…he loved me only as his childhood friend. As we grew, he felt protective of me and probably misinterpreted that feeling. It was stupid of me for thinking wrong about him, about that love thingy," she said quietly while hanging her head low. Only then, when she realized the truth, tears began to streak down her lovely face.

Zack kneel to her level and coated her hand with his. Cloud had told him everything when he helplessly couldn't find Tifa. Zack always knew it before, but he didn't expect it to occur this fast, not after he offered himself to date Aerith.

"No, it's not your fault and you're not stupid for loving Cloud. Okay, maybe he loved you as a friend but you should admit that he never abandoned you or mistreated you. Maybe the many years he spent with you made both of you need each other. But when he found this new feeling-toward Aerith- he felt confused and doubtful at the same time," explained Zack thoroughly.

"Maybe you're right. We've been together for so long that I forget we'll found something new in the future. I think I have the same thought with him but I denied so I could be with him at any cost. Oh God! I'm a sinner!" Tifa gritted her teeth painfully. More tears fell down across the alabaster skin. Zack stared at her apologetically. When Cloud explained about this thing, Zack clutched his knuckle tightly, having the urge to punch him for hurting Tifa. But he knew, she would only disapprove his act and became sadder. Seeing her like this alone surreptitiously affected him.

Tifa watched his sorrow expression. She was touched. Zack often had been a tower of strength when she's alone. She didn't know since when she had a soft spot for him that she had a feeling to sink on those fit pectorals. But she also didn't think she could stand for more disappointment.

"Thanks Zack for always stand by me. I owe you many things. If you have problems with Aerith, just gimme a call," she said, trying to be brighter.

"I broke up with her earlier after we left the bar. She knew I just pretend to like her and she understand my intent," he murmured while scratching his back of his head.

"But, why?"

"I don't want you to suffer, Tifa. You've been sad almost all the time when it came to Cloud. Aerith fathom the situation and wanted the best for you guys, even if we end up hurting ourselves," he continued with knitted eyebrows.

Tifa felt a large lump stuck in her throat. All this time Zack was protecting her because he knew she was as fragile as a glass and he knew, Cloud loved Aerith. Unintentionally, she placed his palm on her right cheek.

"You do care for me," Tifa whispered quietly.

The light from the lifestream generator outside threw a wavering turquoise patters on the walls and ceiling. It made the room seemed like its own fantasy world and it danced on Tifa's wet skin. Zack stared at her. Then he swallowed and shut his eyes. With eyes still shut, he said in a muted voice, "I don't think you know how much I care for you."

He looked at her again. That connection again. It seemed to be drawing them together- an almost physical feeling of attraction. Languidly, Zack leaned in and pressed his lips gently on her forehead. It was so peaceful and warm as he bathed her with his temperature. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed serenely, "I love you… I always love you."

Her eyes grew hot. It was too much for her to bear his overflowing feelings.

"I promise I'll take care of you, Tifa…I'll take care of you for the rest of my life," he said again, making a solemn oath solely to her. With tears tingling at the corner of her eyes, she braced herself to kiss him. Zack's eyes became wider but he kissed her back with equal yeaning. The kiss was soft and full with indescribable desire.

It was almost choking that both of them broke up with heavy pants. Zack wanted more and before he realized, he was attacking the ebony-haired girl's neck. He sniffed her skin and left a series of butterfly kisses on her sensitive column of her throat. Her heart was hammering loudly against its cage. Zack noticed the heaving chest and somehow he felt moved. His hand made its way to remove her shirt. When he tried to unclasp her bra, he fumbled upon it. There's so much blood rushing to a certain part of his body that his hand-eye coordination was thrown out of whack. Alas, she helped him unhooked it easily as she saw the incoherent wave radiated from his action.

His breath became heavier this time when those beautiful mound of flesh stood before him. He dived in to taste them in his mouth, which earned a short gasp from Tifa. He sucked it hungrily without neglecting the other side. Then he realized that they're still at the wooden chair that he lifted her towards his bed. Only then, he removed his SOLDIER shirt, showing a magnificent sculpture of his body and packed abs.

Tifa ran her fingers across his strong chest, feeling the warm skin under each digit. Feeling that every muscle of his pectorals tighten at the touch, she kissed it teasingly. The sky-blue eyes guy growled and crushed his lips on hers while his hand cupping her boobs. He moved from her mouth trailing down to her bellies with wet kisses. Tifa's stomach did a somersault at every brush of lips he made and it became worse as his hand made a contact between her thighs.

Zack went down to her lower body and licked the entrance, after pulling down her last garments left. She let out a loud groan and grasped his midnight hair a bit hard.

"Z…Zack…" Tifa croaked breathlessly. The call intrigued him. It wasn't a friendly call she often used but it's desperate brimmed with agony. He knew what she want and ready to comply her wish. He slid a couple of fingers in her slits to ensure a maximum lubrication. Smoothly, he brought his erected member into it. As it reached her inner barrier, she arched back abruptly. Her nervous system exploded as the pain seared within her body. A single tear streaked down her cheek. Zack was fully aware of Tifa's pain that he kissed her on the mouth – trying to seal her scream.

She calmed down a bit and soon the pain receded, substituting it with a wave of pleasure. Zack sighed in relief as she loosened her grip, telling him that she's fine. Their love making continued until both of them slumped tiredly on the bed.

Zack stared at blushing Tifa. She noticed his gaze and curved a smile to him. The smile itself was enough to make him fall to his knees. He put his arm around Tifa so that she wouldn't disappear through his grasp. Tifa simply replied his hug and he fell asleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Tifa gazed into the starry sky. It felt so serene after the rain this evening and a bit cold, with her only covered herself with a thin sheet of the blanket. Suddenly, a warm body pressed her gently from behind.

"Aren't you freezing to death standing out here?" Zack asked while smelling her sweet hair. He shifted his lips to her ear that it tickled her.

"Aren't you?" she asked back, staring at his black boxer. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nope, because I have a heat generator here," he said through his grin. She slapped his arm gently and they fell into silent.

"You think should I go explain things to Cloud and be honest with him?"

Zack stopped and thought. "Hmm…you should so he won't feel guilty to you anymore. You want to see him happy, right?" he said. Tifa nodded briskly and brought his hand to her lips and kissed it fondly. "Thank you, Zack," she muttered gratefully.

Zack pressed his lips on hers passionately and stroked her stomach gently. She gasped that the blanket covering her puddled at her feet, exposing a naked body in front of him. He looked at her and said mischievously, "care for the next round?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End!

sorry the lemons are short and quite an amateur. if I put lot effort in it,em,i dunno. haha. i'msostupid...^^


	4. Wish

**Disclaimer:** You guys know I didn't own this game…just this story, okay?

**A/N**: alright…as requested, I have made this sequel for the previous chapter but I dunno if it's good enough to satisfy you guys. Well, enjoy~

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wish**

"Hey, this is where I hid the other day," Tifa said when Zack brought her to the small balcony near to his apartment.

"Well, I like to be here. It's so peaceful. I'd go here if I got problems, you know," he replied with a grin. Tifa tilted her head and leaned against his thick shoulder. They stayed like that for what they felt everything moved in comically slow.

"Look! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish, hurry!" Tifa said suddenly as a distant sparkle slashed its way across the dark sky. She put her hand altogether and closed her eyes, but she was interrupted buy a low chuckle from the midnight-haired guy.

"That's so cute! You actually believe that," Zack said, amused.

"A girl can dream, no?" she pouted her mouth that he pulled her nose teasingly. She rubbed her nose and pinched the turgid arm that hardly caused him injury. He laughed happily while Tifa crossed her arms and turned away from him, trying to look mad. He moved to her and kissed her bare neck. Tifa flinched at the brush of hot lips upon her skin and blushed a bit.

"Don't be angry. You look so cute that I might bite you," he said while putting his best puppy eyes. She sighed. He knew she would fall for his trick. She slumped back into his embrace lazily.

"May I know what you were wishing for?" he asked and swept the strands of lock that strayed on her sweet face.

"I wish for everyone to be happy, after all these things," she replied slowly and continued, " and what would be yours? I mean if you were wishing too?"

"Aww, don't drag me into this girly thing, Tifa- okay, okay," he groaned but stopped hurriedly when he noticed her dagger stare.

"I wish…I wish that I could always have the very of you by my side, forever," he whispered shyly. Tifa looked up to find him already laid his lips on her soft jaw and then down to her neck-

"Tifa…"

She shook her head. Cloud was approaching her with his usual solemn face.

"Cloud…" her voice quivered but then Zack's wish slowly gave her strength. "About yesterday, I gave a thought on it. I think we were not for each other. For the past 10 years we've been a friend, a good friend indeed, which we mistakenly fell in love in a way we shouldn't. I always love and care for you-" she halted and drew a deep breath, "-as…a friend, for the whole time…" she bent her head low, unable to face him.

"No"

Tifa raised her head sharply and she saw determination on the blonde's face. She was alarmed by his sudden and unexpected answer.

"I love you, Tifa. I always have. And I never looked you as my friend. I have a crush on you since we're still a child but your injury upon falling down the mountain created a great distance between us. I was afraid of touching you anymore or you would've been hurt," he said as he hugged her.

"But Aerith-"

"I was lonely but then she came to fill the gap. I grew used to her that I thought the one I touched the other day was her, but it appeared to be you. I hurt you, Tifa. How could I forgive myself?" he added painfully.

Tifa was speechless. _God hates me. He really hates me_; she thought and clenched her knuckles tightly.

"But…but I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer. I don't want…to wait anymore," he whispered hesitantly and pressed his lips on hers languidly. Turmoil boiled in her body like volcano. She could push him aside but his words earlier seeded a huge compassion in her that she barely moved a finger. Only small tears of remorse formed at the corner of her eyes.

The door behind her creaked noisily. She broke up the kiss and looked over her shoulder.

"Zack…" she called weakly and tears leaked out smoothly. She completely forgot about him and she was ashamed for having him watching her kissing with Cloud when she had promised to fulfill his wish.

Zack's stood like a statue and so did Aerith that came with him. He saw Tifa's tears and hurriedly got a grip on himself. He stride forward to Cloud and grabbed his turtleneck collar harshly.

"What did you do to her?" he hissed fiercely to Cloud, not even care that they were best friend.

"Hey, what the-" Cloud couldn't finished his words when Zack punched him on the face without doubt. His lower jaw hurt and his lips bleed. He glared at Zack and assaulted him grudgingly.

"What was that for?" he demanded a rational answer from Zack for attacking him without a reason. Zack chose to remain silent and tried to punch him again. Cloud sidestepped his dangerous move by an inch and gathered his strength in his fist. Now it's his turn to return the lunge.

Tifa watched them in horrified and ran forward to stop both of them from hurting each other. Unfortunately, their wild struggle gave her an impact that it threw her backward. Her head knocked hard on the bar table's sharp edge. The pain stabbed her like a thousand tiny needles had been jabbed on the same place. Her view was blurred but she saw both of the fighting men running to her in a very slow motion. Her head felt heavy and hurt a lot that she thumped on the wooden floor. Before she collapsed, she could hear Cloud called her name-or is it Zack…?

*********************************************************************************************************************

The light pierced her eyes when she tried to open them. Who's been pulling the curtains? She asked mentally and stood on her spine. Pain quickly shot up to her head and she fell back to the bed.

"You shouldn't get up just like that," said a voice. Tifa looked at her side and a girl was holding her shoulder worriedly. She then smiled happily and began to shout, "Cloud, Zack! Come up here!"

A few seconds later, the two persons she called out emerged behind the door. They ran to her and the blonde held Tifa's hand while the jet black-haired guy knelt beside the bed.

"Tifa, Tifa! Thank God you wake up!" the blonde spoke in relief. The other one just watched her sorrowfully.

"Err…excuse me. I'm sorry but may I know who you guys are?" she asked oddly. The three of them gazed at her with wide eyes.

"You…you don't remember us? I'm Cloud!"

_Cloud?_ That sounds familiar. _Wait…_

"You're my neighbor, right? Wow! You looked…different. For how long we didn't meet?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"But Tifa…we met a few years ago. It couldn't be- you lost your memories…" Cloud said slowly. Tifa turned her view to Zack and tilted her head questioningly. Zack's jaw dropped. He's not hoping this to happen. It was his fault for being rash at the first place. Now Tifa couldn't even remember their memories neither she had idea who was he. He stood and left without a word. Cloud and Aerith made no attempt to stop him.

"Can someone tell me what happened? How I end up on this bed with this injury?" Tifa asked while pointing to her bandaged head. Cloud sighed heavily and told her that she hit a table and went unconscious for a week. But he didn't tell her how her injury related to Aerith or Zack. He just couldn't let her go, not this time. He got to make up to her for his fault of wounding her like this…

*********************************************************************************************************************

Two days after the incident, Tifa felt her head was better than before. She could take a walk and moved by her own. Aerith often came to check her up and so did Cloud. However, Zack didn't pay her a visit. She was curious to know him and their relationship because she always wanted him by her side- the only thing she couldn't fathom why.

One night, she couldn't close her eyes. She rolled in her bed, trying very hard to sleep but to no avail. She watched the starry sky but stopped dead when she heard her bedroom door was opened silently. Quickly, she pretended to sleep and waited for the trespasser's next move. If she or he going to attack or rob her, he'll pay for it. She was a martial artist and she would easily tackle him-

"Tifa…I'm sorry for everything I've done. I broke my promise to not let you in misery or hurt. I was stupid for attacking Cloud at that moment," the trespasser said regretfully. _Zack?_ Tifa guessed inwardly. _Why he said things like that? And why my heart beats faster?_ She thought again. She tried to keep her breath at normal pace so Zack didn't notice her act.

"It's my punishment for my behaviors earlier if you still couldn't remember me. I deserve it. But I want you to know, I will always love you, no matter what happen next. Goodnight, Tifa," he breathed against her cheek. Then he left carefully so she wouldn't wake up.

As he gone, Tifa opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know why but she felt so lonely and melancholic. Her jaw tightened and her heart ached. She was so frustrated because she couldn't figure out any of her past. It hurt her more when she recalled Zack's words just now. He loved her…then why he didn't tell her from the beginning? What had actually happened? All the puzzles messed her mind at the rest of the night until it met the dawn where she fell asleep from exhaustion.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"You like Aerith, don't you?"

Cloud stared at her inquiringly. Did she recall her memories? He thought.

"You can lie to me but your face tells everything, Cloud. You do like her. The way you looked at her seems so loving and soft," Tifa continued. It was already dark outside and Cloud came to visit her.

"Listen, Tifa. I love you. Don't you get it?" he asked with knitted eyebrows.

"You're bluffing Cloud. You love Aerith but you still wanted to deny it. If you do love me, you wouldn't want her to come each day to watch over me. And it's impossible for us to be together. We're a childhood friend Cloud! How could I ever love you like that when I always looked you as my big brother?" Tifa said. Cloud bit his lower lip. Did she really felt like that? And did he obviously show that he loved Aerith?

"Did I really love her?"

"Yes, you did! Ah…I know. You refuse your feeling for her because you keep telling yourself that you love me? I should have known! Tell her. She should be happy then. I could tell that she also like you. You know I'll always support you from behind," she added cheerfully.

Cloud felt light. Maybe she was right. He denied too much and ended being a coward. Only now his love for Aerith grew hastily that he had an urge to run to her and tell her his suppressed feeling.

"Thank you, Tifa," he moved forward and kissed her forehead gratefully. Tifa froze at the touch as memories flowed into her head rapidly. Image by image flashed in her eyes- and it slowly filled her. His kisses, his touches, his warmth, his smiles, his wish-

"Zack!" tears streaked down her cheeks. She had abandoned him. She turned away from him and she wounded him.

"Tifa?"

Tifa deserted Cloud's call and ran to the door. Right now, she had to find him and she knew just where to find him. His apartment came to her sight and she climbed carefully to the place- the place he probably be when he's in problem.

"Zack…"Tifa panted when she found him sitting at the balcony with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He looked surprised and opened his mouth then closed it. He's totally out of word to say anything.

She fell to her knees before him and slumped onto his muscular chest. Her tears soaked his shirt and he let her cried her heart out. When her sobs receded, he asked hesitantly, "Tifa…why are you here?"

"I remember all, Zack. It came to me suddenly. I…hurt you…" she said in a muted voice.

"No, I hurt you. If I didn't attack Cloud, you wouldn't end up losing your memories. It's my fault. It always be," he said sadly. He couldn't look at her right now. He was ashamed of himself.

"I did get them back anyway. So please stop blaming yourself. It'll make me feel guilty to see you suffer," she replied back to him. Zack leaned in and rained her neck with kissed. "I love you, Tifa. I love you…" he muffled against her skin.

Tifa pulled his head in front of her and carved the sweetest smile for him. He cupped her cheeks and crushed his lips gently on her lips. Tifa never felt so confident in her life. She was so sure that Zack was only and only for her.

********************************************************************************************************************

Tifa stretched her arms upward, trying to relieve the pain of doing the daily chores. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms captivated her waist.

"Hey, get a rest, will you? My baby couldn't breathe. I could do the job…" Zack whispered sweetly and kissed her ear.

"You would destroy the house. Don't ever think of it," she scoffed. Zack chuckled amusingly. Then he knelt and pressed his ear on Tifa's growing stomach.

"Hello how's my boy?" he hummed happily. Tifa stroked the raven hair tenderly and silently wishing the moment wouldn't end.

"Did mummy tire you out?" he continued teasingly.

Tifa jerked her eyebrow and snapped, "daddy here been tiring mummy to death every night!" He looked up and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Can I name him Denzel?" he asked.

"And since when you have the right to pick out my baby's name?" she said boldly.

He pouted his mouth and said in a bright voice suddenly, "okay, let's bet. If he got the color of my eyes, Denzel he will be." Tifa gulped. Another killing blue eye? How could she live with those irresistible stare?

"Fine. If he got my eyes, we'll pick other name," she replied.

"You do know I'm a lucky guy, don't you? He'll be Denzel for sure!" Zack added with smirk. Okay then, maybe she should brace herself from their puppy act later.

"Careful!"

Tifa turned to the voice. Cloud was entering the bar with Aerith. "Hi, Cloud, Aerith," Tifa greeted them. They nodded but Cloud wore a long face.

"What's the matter with you, buddy?" Zack asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Aerith was so reckless about our baby. She keeps doing house chores when I told her I could do it and she wouldn't watch her steps," Cloud snarled. Zack nodded approvingly.

"Urggh…men!" both of Aerith and Tifa jeered.

"Ehem, me and Mrs. Fair here wanted to make an announcement. We'll be naming our first son as Denzel," Zack said delightfully.

"Says who?" Tifa asked and squinted her eyes.

"Says me!" Tifa slapped his shoulder and he laughed in triumph. The other couple just smiled at their childish act. Tifa blushed furiously when Zack kissed her mouth in front of Aerith and Cloud.

"Sorry buddy. I'm kinda busy right now with this Mrs. Fair. Could you come later?" Zack said with a smirk and lifted Tifa in a bridal style. Tifa yelped and felt her cheeks boiled. Cloud grunted and left with Aerith.

"Now, where were we?" Zack smiled slyly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! That's it! Only this I could lay for you guys. Hope you guys like the ending. R&R please~ thanks for reading.


End file.
